


The Illusion of Innocence

by mochegato



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jasonette, Marinette has Issues, Protective Jason Todd, don't call me naive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochegato/pseuds/mochegato
Summary: Jason does not want Marinette to get involved in their vigilante life because she is too innocent and naïve.  Marinette does NOT like being called naïve.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 307





	The Illusion of Innocence

“That was… cute? No rough. That’s the word, _rough_. That was incredibly rough to watch.” Tim said moving to lay his arm on Jason’s shoulder. “When did you become such a wimp?”

“What the Fuck, Replacement?” Jason tore his eyes away from Mari’s retreating figure to duck away from Tim’s sudden appearance next to him. His eyes quickly, discretely returned to Mari.

“Wow. Just wow.” Tim shook his head. His hair was going to look like Jason’s if he had to continue to watch these two.

“Fuck you”

“Just ask her out already. It’s torture watching you two dance around each other like this.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jason said finally turning away and seeing Tim’s deadpan expression. “I don’t want to ask her out. If anything, I’m trying to figure out how to get her away from us so you aren’t putting her in danger. There is no reason she had to know about us just to make us some suits. We could have come up with some bullshit excuse why we needed them to be Kevlar lined.”

“Maybe not. But she will if she’s going to help us in the future.”

“What!? Fuck that shit. You should’ve discussed it with us before you decided to bring in an innocent. She shouldn’t be involved with that or with any of us at all. You’re endangering a civilian just by letting her know, let alone whatever the fuck else you have planned. She is going to get killed helping us,” he growled out at Tim. “AND, she is sweet and innocent. We should be helping to protect that in people, God knows Gotham destroys it enough, and I’m not going to let you destroy it in her.”

“Okay, first Mari doesn’t need you to protect her. I know her _a lot_ better than you do and she can do just fine on her own. Second, that’s just stupid. Third, she knows what the risks are and agreed to help. Fourth, since when do you think before you decide to go after someone you like? Or was it just a gut reflex, ‘what is that feeling? I think it might be real happiness. I could actually build a future with this one. Well, let’s nip that shit in the bud.’” He said in a deep voiced imitation of Jason. “Fifth, even if you were right, you’re not, but even if you were, I’ll make sure you’ll be there to protect her the first few missions. You’re welcome for that opening, by the way. Sixth, you’re an idiot, a continuation of two really, but needed to be reiterated. Seventh, talk to her before you decide to harass her out of our lives. Ask her about her… miraculous record. It’s going to come out pretty quickly, but you might want to be up on it sooner. Eighth, eighth? Yeah, eighth. Man this list is getting long. Eighth, Bruce knows and agreed already. Ninth, refer back to numbers two and six, they are really important. And finally, you think Mari is innocent? That's hilarious." Tim doubled over in exaggerated laughter, pretending to wipe away a tear and clapping Jason on his back, “Oh, my sweet summer child.”

“Okay, _A_ I don’t talk like that. _B_ ‘miraculous record’? What the fuck does that mean? Who talks like that? You’ve been watching too many of those magical girl shows. _C_ you might think you know more than the rest of us but we still should have been involved in this decision. _D_ what do you mean you ‘know her a lot better’?” He narrowed his eyes at Tim and moved into his personal space, towering over him.

“You did it that way just to be an ass, another reflex for you. But, God I wish I could have recorded that to play back to you later. And right, since when had Bruce ever consulted with us before making a decision?” he scoffed. “And I mean I know her like I know Steph… Barbara!! Like I know _Barbara_. I absolutely trust her, absolutely platonically.” He said attempting to placate Jason. “I am not in your way. You are wide open to ask her out. Or to chicken out, like a little bitch.”

“Screw you, Timbers.”

“I’m not the one you want to screw,” he sing-songed jumping away to avoid Jason swiping at him.

<><><><><>

Marinette had had enough. She and Red Hood had been standing on the roof of Wayne Enterprises for the last half an hour, which should have been extremely enjoyable. But instead of their usual easy, flirty banter and lingering looks, Jason seemed to be avoiding looking at her. When he did happen to look her way his whole body seemed pained and uncomfortable. When he actually gave a response to her attempts at conversation, it was in short, curt responses. 

Letting out an aggravated groan Marinette finally spoke up. “Okay Jase. What is going on?” she demanded.

“Red Hood,” he muttered back at her. He continued to look out over the city pretending to focus on patrol.

“What?”

“When we are in the field you are supposed to use our codenames, not our real names. How are you going to manage in an actual mission if you can’t even remember the basics?” He bit out a bit more aggressively than was necessary. He finally turned to face her with… a glare? Maybe? It was hard to tell with his helmet on.

She stared at him in shock for a few moments before responding. “Oooo, you’re being extra assholey tonight. It must be something really bad,” she bit back. “Also, if you’re going to yell at me, at least have the decency to take off the helmet. It’s degrading to have it on when you’re starting a fight.”

He yanked the helmet off violently leaving just the domino mask to protect his identity. She could now see the anger radiating off of his features. “I’m not being an asshole. I’m taking my job seriously. I’m concerned we’re bringing an innocent into all this. A _civilian_ that is not remotely prepared for it in any way. I’m frustrated that I’m going to have to spend my time protecting and worrying about you whenever you are helping instead of doing the mission, which is a really good way to get killed, for both me and for you,” he growled out stalking closer to her with each sentence, forcing her back to avoid him physically colliding with her. “And, you and Tim are making plans to get you in the middle of all this shit and you can’t even remember basic protocol for keeping yourself and us safe. You’re going to put us all in danger, including yourself.”

Marinette reeled back like she had been slapped. “Says the guy that called Red Robin by his name before he left,” she returned angrily. “Who asked you to worry about me? I don’t need or want you to worry about me instead of focusing on a mission. That’s on you. That’s your fucked up priorities, not mine. And what makes you automatically assume I’m not prepared for any of this?”

“You can’t possibly be prepared. You can’t possibly understand what it is like. I know you think it will be just a bit of an adventure, but it’s dangerous. You could die or end up in a wheelchair like Barbara.”

“You think I don’t know the risks? I’m well aware of what is on the line, but I can’t stand by and watch bad things happen and not do something about it, not when I’ve been given the chance to act. Not when I’ve been asked for my help.”

“Yes you can!” He voice getting louder again. “You can when the alternative is you die.”

“I know what I’m doing Ja… Hood,” she corrected herself. “I know what I’m getting into and I’m willing to take on the risks. Paris had our own supervillain for years, you know. I know how to protect myself.”

“No, you don’t. I’ve seen you trip over air. This isn’t a Disney movie, Pixie! People die. I’ve died! Most of the Robins have. I don’t want you to, too. I know you believe that good always wins and the bad guys always get punished, but that isn’t the way the world works. Bad guys win sometimes, frequently. Good guys die, frequently. This is a terrible world that destroys people. You don’t have to be a part of it.”

“Okay, I’ve seen you accidentally swing into a billboard, so you might want to be careful casting those clumsy stones. And, I’m a part of it already whether you want me to be or not. You think I don’t know the consequences? Do you think I’m an idiot? I see the consequences every day. I have for a long time. Years before I even came to Gotham. I know this isn’t a Disney movie. If it was, those rats over there would be singing right now. Do you hear singing? I don’t, so it must be real life.” She stopped for a beat to think about what she just said. “Actually, I’ve seen rats singing in real life so that’s not such a good gauge,” she added shuddering. “Remind me to tell you about Mr. Rat sometime.”

“This isn’t a joke, Pixie. I know you’re not an idiot but you are naïve,” he gave her a gentle look and reached out to touch her cheek. “You are still determined to see the best in people. You still have a chance to keep your innocence and that childlike view of the world. You can stay naïve. You deserve to.”

She looked at him in shock, her jaw falling open. What the hell just happened? She took a breath to think about what to say next and how to respond to whatever that was that just happened. The condescending jackass. Naïve? She wasn’t the one that was naïve. And he wasn’t the one that knew more than her. Is that really what he thought of her this whole time? Now she was livid. That arrogant, patronizing asshole. She was not stupid or naïve. She slapped his hand away to growl out, “Believing that people can change does not make me naïve. Believing there is good in this world does not make me some wide-eyed, ignorant airhead. I’ve seen good in this world. I’ve even seen it here in Gotham. I’ve seen it in you, despite being the egotistical, disrespectful bastard that you are.” She looked back up at him and gave him a wicked smirk. “Also, it’s cute that you think I’ve never died.”

“Excuse me? What does that mean?”

“There’s something you should probably know. We were going to tell you soon anyway, but I think you might need to hear it now.”

“Okay…”

“Hmmm… I don’t think I want to tell you here though. I think I want to tell you over there,” she said pointing to a building across the street. “There’s something poetic about revealing your secrets surrounded by gargoyles, don’t you think? And somehow, Gotham seems to have more of them than Paris. That’s just weird,” she frowned at the thought.

“Pixie…” he noted the determination in her eyes and decided this particular argument was less important than the larger battle. “Fine! Just let me get my grappling hook out and we can swing over.” He said reaching for it on his belt.

She looked over at him and grinned, a dangerous glint in her eye, “No thanks. I have my own ride. Race you!” She took off like a shot running to the edge of the building then jumped off the edge.

Jason’s heart stopped. What was she doing? What the hell!? Jason took off after her. Was she expecting him to rescue her? What if he couldn’t get to her in time? This was a stupid and beyond dangerous game she was playing. After he saved her he was going to kill her. 

He pulled out his grappling hook as he ran and leaped after her streamlining his body so he could fall faster. She had the audacity to be smiling at him as she fell. He was almost close enough to grab her. His eyes left hers looking up to find the best target for his grappling hook. He noted a flash of pink in his vision’s periphery but ignored it, focusing on the task at hand. Nothing else mattered but saving Marinette. Finally finding the best option, he turned back towards Marinette and stretched the last final inches to grab her but found Marinette was no longer there. Instead there was a woman dressed in a deep red and a mask. The woman grabbed his waist and launched a… was that a yo-yo?... toward the same spot he had identified earlier. 

Suddenly he was tugged up as they arced to the roof of the building. They landed on the roof with a thud, rolling to a stop in a tangle of limbs.

He pulled back slightly to stare down at her in confusion, not able to form coherent thoughts yet. After what seemed like a few minutes Marinette finally broke the silence. “Hood? You going to survive this, handsome?” she asked with a smug grin.

Jason’s brain finally caught up with what was going on and his jaw dropped, “Mari?” He asked incredulously.

“No names in the field, remember? How are you going to survive any missions if you can’t follow basic safety procedures?”

“What the fucking fuck, Mari!!” He looked at her again running his hands along her face, trying to confirm what he already knew. It was her. Marinette was safe… and a superhero. He let out a breath he had been holding since she jumped and shook his head. “You’re terrible."

“I thought I was innocent and naïve?”

“No, you are a terrible, evil person. That jump proved it. You almost killed me all over again.”

“You deserved it. You were being a condescending ass.”

He let out a huff, “Please never do anything like that again” he begged softly, lowering his forehead to hers.

“Don’t be an ass and I won’t have to.”

"You were supposed to be innocent” he said giving her a lopsided smile.

“I don't know what gave you that impression," she smiled innocently and batted her eyes.

“That. That damn smile. It's a lie.” He looked back over at the Wayne Enterprises building and shook his head. “And I thought you were going to have trouble with grappling and swinging through the air.” He chuckled lightly and lowered himself back down so his face was a few centimeters from hers, glancing down to her lips.

“Have I ever told you what it’s like riding a dragon?” She whispered licking her lips. 

“I'd love to hear about that som… wait a dragon? Like a _dragon_ dragon?" She nodded giving him a small, coy smile. Jason ran his fingers across her cheek and along her mask. He grinned happily. His Pixie was a badass and he couldn’t wait to hear more. “but later" he said closing the distance and crashing his lips into hers.


End file.
